


hook, line, sinker

by wheeins



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeins/pseuds/wheeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wheein's tipsy but hyejin's the first to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hook, line, sinker

Byulyi had asked her to come to Yongsun's barbecue a week ago, and Hyejin only agreed because she'd grown tired of cheap takeout meals and subpar homecooked food, and Byulyi had said it'd be a small party with a few friends. She'd lied. The house was full of people she'd never met, wobbling drunkenly to music she couldn't appreciate. And she couldn't leave, because Byulyi had promised to be her ride home too. 

Hyejin wriggles her way through the sea of bodies, drink held precariously over the crowd, and staggers into the kitchen, where Byulyi was talking to a pretty girl with round eyes and a wide smile. Given the way Byulyi swoons as she talks to her, she was probably Yongsun - Byulyi talked about her way too much.

She thinks about interrupting their conversation, because with Byulyi conversations with pretty girls could go on forever, and she really wanted to leave. She eventually decides against it to save herself from awkwardly third-wheeling, and tries to make her way to the stairs instead. She bats away several flailing limbs and the poor advances of a drunken boy, and she makes it to the seond floor relatively unscathed. The hallway was narrow, and there were couples making out along the corridor. She goes straight for furthest room, the one least likely to be occupied, and knocks on the door, feeling a surge of relief when there was no reply.

She steps inside, closing the door behind her. The room was small, but the balcony made up for the lack of space, and given the decor, she guesses she's found Yongsun's room. Hyejin glances over the choir trophies and university textbooks, but she eventually settles down on the floor against the bed, before peeking became prying.

She takes off her heels, wriggling her toes into the carpet, rubbing her arms for warmth. The stuffiness of a crowded room kept her toasty before, but alone now she realises she should've worn something with sleeves. Hyejin lets herself doze off to escape the cold, hoping Byulyi will be sober enough to come get her after the party ends.

 

A soft creak behind her wakes her with a start, and Hyejin turns around to just barely see a girl sitting on the bed, struggling to take her heels off, in the dark. In her drunkeness, the girl's fingers slip around the glossy black buckle, and Hyejin can hear her curse under her breath.

"Do you want some help?" Hyejin offers, fumbling for the nightlight and switching it on. Under the orange glow of the lamp, she could clearly see the girl nod, only slightly surprised to see Hyejin sitting on the floor. Hyejin shifts, placing her hands against the girl's ankles and unhooking the thin straps, watching as the girl pushes the heels off with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you," she smiles sleepily at Hyejin, "I'm Wheein."

"It's nothing. I'm Hyejin," she replies, noting Wheein's pretty features in the light. 

"What are you doing on the floor, Hyejin? Come up," Wheein gestures to the space on the bed beside her, "Yongsun won't mind." Wheein grins, toothy and wide, a lone dimple appearing boldly on her cheek. She extends a hand, and Hyejin decides she doesn't really have a choice. She takes it, and lets herself get pulled onto the bed, cheeks growing hot as Wheein sparkles with approval.

There's a brief silence as Hyejin crosses her legs, and Wheein leans against her relaxedly, stretching her legs and resting her head on Hyejin's shoulder, like they've known each other their whole lives. Hyejin has to fight from blushing, because even though it's strange, it's nice, the way Wheein's warmth feels next to her, her long hair brushing against Hyejin's arm. It's comfortable enough for Hyejin to forget they're complete strangers.

The silence grows stale and Hyejin starts thinking hard to come up with something to say before it became awkward, words on the tip of her tongue when Wheein twists around sharply to face her, looking her straight in the eye.

"I gotta make it up to you," Wheein suddenly proclaims. "You helped me, so I gotta help you back."

She hiccups, and Hyejin smiles, "it's okay."

"C'mon, work with me, Hyejin," Wheein pouts, poking Hyejin in the left elbow. "Ah, wait, I meant to get your shoulder, hold still."

Hyejin laughs, and stills herself to humour the girl staring intently at her left arm.

"...You got a scar here," Wheein says, guiding her index finger carefully to the top of Hyejin's left arm, gently pressing against the very end of her collarbone.

"Oh, yeah. I fell down the stairs when I was a kid." Hyejin murmurs, rubbing the small scar self-consciously, and Wheein looks up at her with an intense sadness in her eyes, as if she's just heard the most devastating news. Hyejin wants to tell her it's okay, it was a long time ago, when Wheein leans down to give the scar a soft butterfly kiss. 

"You're cured now," she whispers, smiling up at Hyejin, and Hyejin feels her heart stop, like her whole world's been sucked into the black hole of Wheein's dimple.

"T-Thanks," Hyejin laughs, a little speechless, a little breath-taken. 

"You're really cute, Hyejinnie," Wheein giggles, hands moving up to tuck Hyejin's hair back behind her ears, "reaaaaally cute."

Hyejin's about to reply when Byulyi flings the door open, and sticks her head in the room.

"Hyejin, are you her- Ooh, am I interrupting something?" Byulyi raises her eyebrows suggestively, and Hyejin rolls her eyes in response. "It's twelve though, we should go."

Hyejin hesitates, looking over at Wheein, who's still playing with Hyejin's fingers. She's been looking to leave all night, but now she's found a reason to stay.

"You should go if you need to," Wheein offers, holding Hyejin's hand gently. "I'll give you my number, okay?"

Wheein gets off the bed and shuffles towards Yongsun's desk, taking out a pen. 

"Gimme your hand," she commands, and Hyejin holds her hand out for Wheein to write her number down with bright red ink.

"You know, you could've just put it in my phone." Hyejin says, admiring her handiwork.

"Oh." Wheein laughs, and leans in to give Hyejin a kiss on the cheek. "I'm drunk."


End file.
